Concrete blocks are often used to build retaining walls of various sizes and shapes. The walls often have corners and/or columns. Conventional blocks used for the corners and columns are square or rectangular, and often require cutting so that adjacent blocks can fit together to form the corner or the column. Such cutting adds time and cost to the construction of the wall. Also, some corner blocks used in wall construction are solid, and thus heavy. The solid blocks also prevent adjacent layers or tiers from being tied together by aggragate fill. Furthermore, the square rectangular blocks are difficult to form into irregular, non-perpendicular angles without cutting the block.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved corner block, corner block mold, and method of constructing corners and columns in a retaining wall.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of a method and mold for forming dry cast concrete corner blocks for use in building corners and columns or pillars in retaining walls.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a mold for creating a corner block with non-parallel front and rear surfaces and non-parallel end surfaces for use in a retaining wall.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a method for building a retaining wall corner or column using corner blocks having at least one corner which is not square.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a dry cast concrete corner block for use in constructing corners and columns in a retaining wall.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.